


Under the Same Sky, Seeing the Same Stars

by KureKai_King



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: BanRen, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hilltop, Light Angst, M/M, Stars, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: It was nothing special; just their band of five sitting together on the hilltop under the night sky looking at the stars. Although, when you're with the people that mean the most, you could say it was special after all.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933738
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Under the Same Sky, Seeing the Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I was meant to write this in advance to this day/week but I got distracted by writing other stuff so here we are xD Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! BanRen has always appealed to me, it's a cute ship and I briefly thought about it while watching the anime but now I finally get to indulge and write about it!
> 
> I won't put YuuWata in them all I promise - I actually promise, I just need something there as foundation >~<

The stars glittered brightly in the night sky, the eyes of the five members of the band Argonavis watching them with each their own thoughts going through their minds. The group sat upon a hilltop together; Yuuto sat with Wataru leaning against a lone tree, Rio sat further down below them whilst Banri and Ren sat on his right together. 

Wataru was between Yuuto's legs, the guitarist's arms wrapped around his middle from behind as he leant back against the taller boy, Yuuto's chin brushing against his hair. Both of them had a matching smile as Wataru held his hands, absentmindedly playing with his fingers and giggling whenever Yuuto leaned down to whisper some sweet nothing in his ear at random. The two had been a couple since the night Ren and Yuuto had first performed the acoustic version of Ryuuseiu - although it had been evident to the others beforehand that the two had feelings for each other.

Rio was happy being single, claiming he didn't need to put his heart into someone's hands just yet and as much as Wataru liked to try provoking him with his and Yuuto's PDA, he was happy seeing his friends and bandmates be happy with people they had found romance with. If they were happy then he was happy also.

As for Ren and Banri, the vocalist had been shy about his feelings at first yet he continually would voice his worries ever since Banri's motorcycle incident. Eventually, when Banri had met him outside from his meeting with Mashu wanting to scout him, Ren had slipped out an accidental confession. Banri had then admitted to his own and the two had shyly started dating (it hadn't taken long for Yuuto to figure it out and hug them in congratulations).

Banri rested his head on Ren's shoulder, their fingers threaded together on the grass between them as Ren's amethyst eyes were locked solely on the sky and the millions of twinkling dots of light scattered across the vast blackness. He smiled and squeezed his hand, having never felt safer than he had when he was with Ren. _His_ Ren (Nayuta could get his butt kicked for where Banri was concerned). He could hear Ren gently humming in his throat and whispering the lyrics to Starry Line under his breath.

"Hey, Banri?" Ren suddenly asked and the blond looked up to meet the gaze of his partner.

"Hm?"

"...If...If you hadn't made it... I-If the coma had taken you from us... then... I-I think I know a way we'd still be together".

Banri hated when Ren would think about him in the scenario in which he may have never woken from his coma. He didn't like to think of Ren being so upset over losing him, and how the others would be in comforting both Ren, each other and themselves. He cuddled up further to Ren, nuzzling his shoulder with the tip of his nose as he held his hand more securely, afraid of what he would tell him.

"Tell me...," he swallowed thickly, "Wh-What is it you're thinking about...?"

Ren smiled and returned the squeeze on his hand before he spoke, his gaze returning to the sky, "I was just thinking... That... If you weren't here after what happened... If I look up at the stars at night, and imagine you looking down on me from up there...then we'd...still be together, wouldn't we? In our own special way, connected through the stars just as all of us have been since we all met each other... I... Something about that just seemed really special to me..."

Banri felt tears prick at his eyes and he used his free arm to rub at them before chuckling breathlessly, "That's...a really beautiful way of thinking about it, actually... But, Ren-kun?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm not going anywhere without you, alright? Like Yuuto-kun says; it's fate that we're together".

Ren bit his lip and grinned softly, "Un!" he answered like he always did and Banri shifted to lay against his head over his chest, Ren's heartbeat drumming against his ear as they fell into their comfortable silence and continued to spend the night looking up at the stars, each with their own thoughts.


End file.
